Voldemort's Love
by Krylancelo
Summary: A disillusioned Harry has to fight himself to save his mind. Sirius is running out of time to find him, but none of the Order are ready to give up! Chapter 4 up!Voldemort has brainwashed the boywholived.
1. Default Chapter

"Harry, dear..." Said an overly sweet voice... "Please be so kind as to study your lessons, we can't have you failing class now."  
  
"Yes, Aunt Dolores..." Harry Potter said as he strained a pleased smile, and quickly opened a thick book entitled, The Ministry's Manuscript for Beginners.  
  
He then started to read, while far off in "London", Sirius Black was pacing back and forth. His heart heavily laden and his hair fell into his eyes and covered his creased brow.  
  
It had been 5 long months since the woman named Umbridge had become the sole guardian of Harry, and Sirius and everyone else that was important in Harry's life had been unaware of his location. Each person who valued his friendship, Ron, the rest of the Weaslys, Hermione, Hagrid, and almost anyone else who had been Harry's friend, had come quite near to giving up hope of finding the "boy who lived."  
  
At lot of time had passed in Sirius' household, and the Order had been shocked to finally find out that Umbridge was an active, new member, of the feared Death Eaters. This time around, Voldermont had not wanted to kill Harry, he had wanted to use him. Harry's abilities were being trained, tuned, and improved by various associated of the Dark Wizard, and all of Harry's memories of his friends, his godfather, and his parents, had been wiped away by a powerful spell of Voldermonts.  
  
  
  
And so this is where my story begins.... 


	2. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.  
  
Harry's stare slowly broke down Aunt Dolores' gleaming smile, and she sourly returned her attentions to the boy. Harry had not changed much since he had become "aware" of his surroundings.  
  
His black hair was as hard to tame as ever, and his scar seemed to attract attention where ever he went. Though not for the same reasons as it previously did. Also, oddly enough it never seemed to hurt anymore. A fact that Harry would have appreciated if his mind was alert.  
  
Currently every active Death Eater in London and parts of South America ,knew exactly where Harry was at the moment. They also knew that if caught by any who opposed their Lord, they were going to go quickly to death.   
  
Umbridge's smile thinned as she looked into Harry's once vibrant eyes. The boy had sustained undeniable amounts of mental blocks, which also included most of his emotions. He scared her when he looked at her like that, but it was lucky for her that she did not recognize the under lying determination in his eyes. He had learnt to cover that up very quickly...  
  
But if she had found it out.....  
  
"Stop staring, have you finished?" She asked, somewhat irked that she'd been caught daydreaming about her praises to Voldermont.  
  
Harry only mutely nodded his head, and slowly got up to go to bed. Umbridge slowly took her time in making her way to his room. It was covered in dark wood furniture, and the bed was done in blood red sheets.   
  
When she made it to his room, she noticed that he was already in bed, and just about asleep. She inwardly smiled, and waited untill he had fallen into the darkness of his unconsciousness.   
  
She approached his bedside and with her wand in hand, cast a spell that would effectively wipe away any under lying memories. This spell, called Layico, also brought Harry into a sort of dreamland that Voldermont could manipulate nightly in his own sleep.  
  
She "hemmed" softly, and walked away into the hall, happy in the knowledge that Potter would dream of nothing other than how much "dear Voldermont really loved him!"  
  
Revenge is so sweet, she thought as she quickly walked into her own room.  
  
She was the only person for miles who knew how much Harry hated his dreams at night.  
  
Krylancelo: I hope this is liked enough, I think my idea will work out great! 


	3. Storms Brew Plans

A storm brewed in the dark skies as Sirius Black sat in thought. He'd conjured up 42 different wizard's maps, all in which had recent, and numerous Death Eater attacks in the last 7 months.   
  
"There has to be a connection, right?" He whispered to nobody, as he sat alone in the darkening room.   
  
"More or less." Said a voice from the doorway, which caused Sirius to jump in surprise.   
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, pulling out his wand because he knew that voice anywhere.  
  
Severus Snape coyly stood in the doorway, regarding Sirius with a mask of indifference. His hands were curled around a small mug of tea, but tensed when he saw a dark wand pointing at him. "Such hostility, Black, and here I was thinking that you're brain had so little defenses let in it. I could beat you here and now in a wizard's duel without even breaking a sweat!"   
  
Sirius glared daggers at the Potion's Master, then slowly put his wand back on the table. It was still in reach, and Severus didn't take his eyes off of it.  
  
"Why say that?" Sirius asked, knowing that he wouldn't like the answer.  
  
"You've been straining, stressing, and practically killing yourself since Potter disappeared. You've used all your magic in recent days by trying to locate him, you and Dumbledor both wouldn't do any good if we were suddenly attacked!" Severus said, his eyes leaving Black's wand and staring at the man's face. It looked taunt and tired, with dark circles under Sirius' blue eyes.  
  
"What! Did Remus or Molly convince you to give me a lecture about my health? I've had enough of those to last me a life time, so your obvious information is unappreciated, Snivilus!" Sirius growled, his hand itching to grab his wand again, and this time to do damage.  
  
Severus glared back at him, then stepped up to Sirius. He glared straight into the other's eyes and then dumped the hot tea onto Sirius' papers.  
  
"I've done what I was asked to! Given you some tea to try and settle your nerves, a lot of good it did!" Severus said angrily, as he dropped the cup onto the spoiled papers, and grabbed Sirius' wand out of his hands before he could even react.  
  
"W-what.." Sirius said in surprise as he felt his wand become thin air.  
  
"Your practically helpless, Black! Nothing anyone is saying is getting through to you! All you have in life is one goal, and there is a very big chance that he could already be dead! I know that you don't want to loose hope, but all the facts-"  
  
"I don't care. I know he's alive somewhere, even if you stupid Master is hiding him. I'm going to find Harry, and if you keep getting in my way I will make sure-" Sirius said, his eyes showing his anger.  
  
"Sirius!" Remus said as his face showed up in the fireplace. Remus looked troubled, and when Sirius saw his face his heart sank.   
  
He then glared at Severus, then asked Remus, "What going on?"   
  
"The person who gave us the lead is dead." Remus said in sorrow.  
  
"And the lead itself?" Sirius asked, trying to brush past the horror of Remus' words.  
  
Sirius saw Remus shake his head, "No good, when we got there the place was empty. It was recently used, but it wasn't determined who. We've called it a night, the storm is going to be too strong." He then paused, and noticed that both men in the room were listening to him. "Sirius, those maps are pretty useful... Could you tell us where we should look next?"   
  
Sirius slowly turned his head to glare at Severus who had the mind to look unhappy. "Sorry." He said, then the Potion's master quickly exited the room.  
  
"Remus come over here and help me clean up this mess. Snivilus was being a prat, again."   
  
Dolores Umbridge pouted as Lucius Malfoy told her that another Death Eater had tried to leave, thus; endangering their plan.  
  
"So that's why I had to move the boy. Stupid Order and their raids." She said, as she noticed Malfoy's smirk.  
  
"So how is our little "puppet"?" Lucius asked as he sat down in an armchair, and watched the roaring fire.  
  
"Well enough. Tell me again why I have to take care of him?" She asked, annoyed that she was stuck baby-sitting.  
  
"That is irrelevant. He's going to be put in Lestrange's care in the next few days, so I'm happy you didn't get too attached." Lucius said, his grey eyes boring into the flames. He then sighed and said, "Bring him down, Bella wants to make a picture to torture that traitor of a pureblood with."  
  
"Her cousin? " She asked, then stood up and went to the stairs, ready to ascend.  
  
"Oh, and bring me a slice of that delicious cake when you're done." He said in a mocking tone, which made Dolores cringe.  
  
  
  
Krylancelo note:  
  
I wrote more than I expected to! 


	4. Crucio!

Crucio!

Bella Lestrange glared harshly at Harry! Her cold eyes seemed to throw daggers at the boy yet Harry paid her no attention. She was now his 'official' Death Eater keeper, and on the inside the Boy Who Lived felt quite repulsed by being babysat by some psycho woman.

Lestrange's gaze swept over the room with a look of full disgust. Without one thing it would have been perfect to the loyal Death Eater. Pale, green walls adorned with serpents' statures of pure silver and black veils of mesh. Her taste was,the right word would be, crappy, but Harry, in his current state couldn't really complain. Black sheets on an equally stark grey bed was in the far corner while a small mirror stood five feet tall near a nearly empty closet.

_The only thing wrong was Black's friend's spawn!_

_

* * *

_

Harry woke up early, around 5 am, at his new keeper's insistent wailing. Hard hand falls on his door that separated him from her were heavy and annoying. Only the mind spells placed on Harry kept his mouth shut and his body up. Tired green eyes surveyed the room and then narrowed a fraction of an inch when the hard door swung open to reveal Bella's wickedly smiling face.

"It's time to learn the finer arts. The Dark Arts, similar to what your under right now. We'll start with Crucio!" And the day began with pain.

Seven hours later, and a few broken bones accompanied by a bloody snap shot was what Harry passed out to. It would arrive to the Weasley's home in the morning, bright and early.

Yep, so short. I know but it's how this story is progressing. Thanks for the 4 reviews anyways.


End file.
